I LOVE YOU
by Boomiee92
Summary: Chanyeol mengikuti tips artikel majalah untuk mengutarakan cinta kepada Kai


**LOVE**

 **Oneshot**

Buat penyegaran aja, ini crack pair EXO Chanyeol dan Kai, hehehe, ini cerita yang diinginkan teman saya, sebenarnya saya juga ingin sih, maaf jika para penggemar EXO banyak yang gak suka, cuma buat senang-senang aja. Jika bersedia membaca, silakan dibaca, jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya gak usah dibaca daripada sakit hati terus nanti review yang buat sakit hati orang lain, kan gak baik, kita damai aja hehehe Happy reading.

 **Crack Pair Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love)**

 **Rated : T**

Memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata membawa berbagai macam konsekuensi, ada yang positif ada yang negatif. Salah satu sisi positifnya yaitu saat melihat konser tidak perlu datang paling awal untuk mendapat tempat terdepan, lalu sisi negatifnya, ya seperti sekarang.

Memiliki tinggi badan berlebih membuat Chanyeol berulang kali harus berjongkok bersembunyi dari pandangan seseorang yang tengah sibuk menari di dalam ruang _dance_. Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menghitung asal menggunakan kesepuluh jarinya. Yakin, bahwa seseorang di dalam ruangan sudah kembali sibuk dengan gerakan menarinya, ia kembali berdiri mengintip.

Gerakannya benar-benar sempurna, kulit kecokelatan yang mulai basah oleh keringat, rambut hitamnya terlihat lepek dan menempel pada dahi dan sebagian wajahnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Tidak, di dalam otaknya tidak sedang memutar berbagai hal-hal tidak senonoh alias _yadong_ , rasa kagumnya benar-benar murni pada sosok yang tengah sibuk menari sekarang. Dia adalah sosok yang sempurna baginya.

Sosok itu berhenti menari ia melangkah ke seberang ruangan untuk mematikan musik, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena pemandangan indah itu kini akan berakhir. Sebelum sosok itu berbalik dan menangkap basah kegiatannya, Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Ia melangkah mendekati mesin penjual minuman yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang _dance_.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, sosok itupun keluar mendekati mesin penjual minuman. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

" _Hyung_ baru latihan juga?"

"Ya, Kai aku baru selesai."

"Apa masih sibuk?"

Chanyel menggeleng pelan, ia memperhatikan Kai yang memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin, memilih minuman ringan yang ia inginkan, menekan tombol, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, rasanya ia mampu mendeskripsikan setiak kegiatan Kai dengan lengkap tanpa cela, jika ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan sosok yang ia kagumi itu.

" _Hyung, Hyung, Hyung_!" pekik Kai sambil melambaikan kaleng minuman ringan ke hadapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah pendiam.

"Oh! Ah! Kai ya! Kai." Balas Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Kau lucu _Hyung_ ," gumam Kai kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kau lupa dengan minumanmu."

"Oh! Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol menerima minuman ringan yang sempat ia lupakan langsung dari tangan Kai.

"Karena _Hyung_ tidak sibuk kita bisa berjalan pulang bersama, untunglah aku punya teman untuk pulang. Berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada yang diajak bicara rasanya membosankan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa membalas. "Sebentar lagi gelap!" pekik Kai sembari menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol selalu berubah menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia setiap kali dirinya berhadapan dengan Kai, dia selalu merasa salah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kai, dirinya ingin tampil sempurna tapi ujung-ujungnya justru bertingkah aneh dan konyol membuat Kai tertawa terpingal-pingkal, padahal Chanyeol ingin mendapat simpati dan dikagumi.

"Besok libur musim panas dimulai," ucap Kai terdengar sedih.

"Libur itu menyenangkan Kai, kenapa kau terdengar murung?!" pekik Chanyeol mencoba untuk terdengar ceria seperti biasa.

"Itu—karena sekolah akan sangat sepi dan aku akan sibuk latihan sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kan ada aku!" pekik Chanyeol masih dengan kadar gembiraan yang tidak berkurang. Kai hanya diam sambil melempar tatapan _ada apa denganmu?_ "Ah, maksduku aku bersedia menemanimu latihan jika kau bosan, ya, itu maksudku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu.

Kai menggeleng pelan. " _Hyung_ sudah sangat baik selama ini, pergilah dengan teman-temanmu kau juga berhak untuk bersenang-senang."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang menemanimu kok." Ucap Chanyel meyakinkan, Kai berhasil tersenyum namun Chanyeol yakin Kai tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya dan memilih untuk pergi latihan seorang diri.

"Terima kasih banyak," gumam Kai. "Kita sampai!" pekik Kai bahagia, ia tersenyum lebar kemudian berlari mendekati gerbang rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa _Hyung_."

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kai, memperhatikan hingga Kai masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyimpan cinta itu sangat melelahkan.

Rumah keduanya bersebelahan, bahkan kamar Chanyeol dan Kai berada di lantai dua dan berseberangan, benar-benar kenyataan yang menggembirakan sekaligus menyedihkan, sedih sebab Kai begitu dekat namun hingga detik ini Chanyeol belum mampu mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol melepas sepatu yang ia pakai, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melangkah masuk dengan gontai.

"Selamat datang, cepat mandi sebentar lagi makan malam siap." Ucap nyonya Park bersemangat menyambut kedatangan putranya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sebuah majalah dengan sampul artis perempuan tergeletak di atas meja kopi, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia yakin majalah itu pasti milik kakak perempuannya, selama ini ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan majalah anak perempuan seperti itu namun entah mengapa detik ini hatinya tergerak untuk sekedar melihat, berita macam apa yang sering dibaca anak perempuan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, mengambil dan membuka lembar demi lembar majalah yang kini berada di tangannya dengan antusias. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, merasakan kadar antusiasnya yang perlahan menurun.

Beberapa detik kemudian. "Oh!" pekiknya tertahan, saat membaca huruf kapital, berwarna terang, dan tercetak tebal. Judul yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk saat ini. Chanyeol melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, situasi cukup aman, dengan sigap tangan kanannya langsung merobek halaman majalah yang sangat ia butuhkan itu kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja setelah meletakkan majalah pada tempat dan keadaan semula sebelum ia sentuh.

"Ibu siapa yang menyentuh majalahku?!" suara teriakkan menggelegar itu sama sekali tidak Chanyeol pedulikan, ia sudah mengunci kamar dan sekarang duduk di depan meja belajar dengan sobekan majalah dan buku catatan.

"10 tips ampuh mendekati cewek atau cowok idaman." Ucap Chanyeol membaca judul artikel _curiannya_ , sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar merekah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah mencatat hal-hal penting, sementara mulutnya berkomat-kamit berusaha menghafal setiap kata penting yang ia catat itu.

"Chanyeol makan malam siap, ayo keluar!" suara panggilan dari ibunya di hari biasa akan sangat antuasias ia tanggapi, namun sekarang panggilan itu justru terasa mengganggu, mengganggu keseriusannya untuk mendapatkan cinta.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar. tatapan tajam penuh kecurigaan langsung ditujukan padanya, Chanyeol tidak peduli dia terus menunjukkan sikap dingin dan tenangnya.

"Apa kau merobek majalah baruku?" tanya kakak perempuannya penuh selidik.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan tenang. " _Noona_ tahu kan aku tidak suka majalah-majalah model seperti itu."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu, sebab halaman yang hilang sepertinya sangat kau butuhkan."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak beruntung ia bisa mengendalikan diri, daripada menjawab tuduhan yang benar dan terlihat gugup mencurigakan, ia memilih diam. "Jujurlah aku tidak marah kok."

"Besok aku ganti," balas Chanyeol menyerah.

Kakak perempuannya hanya tersenyum geli. "Tidak perlu, semoga berhasil." Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih _Noona_."

Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya begadang untuk menghafal sesuatu, bahkan menjelang ujian dirinya masih santai dan tidur sepuasnya. Hanya tadi malam ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan otaknya untuk memahami setiap kata yang tertulis pada tips artikel menaklukan cinta.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang memaksa keluar, padahal dirinya sekarang sedang berada di depan rumah Kai. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki, Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Kai setengah berlari menuju gerbang.

" _Hyung_ sudah lama?!"

"Tidak."

"Maaf aku masih mandi saat _Hyung_ mengirim pesan, padahal kau sudah bersedia menemaniku latihan di hari libur, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah, ayo pergi sekarang sebelum matahari semakin tinggi dan hari semakin panas."

"Ayo!" pekik Kai bersemangat membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

 **Cerdas dalam mengamati situasi**. Chanyeol mengingat baris kalimat itu dengan baik, sekarang dirinya dan Kai sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah untuk menemani latihan _dance_ Kai. Kai sangat menyukai _dance_ jadi membuka percakapan yang berhubungan dengan _dance_ dan musik adalah cara yang sangat disarankan.

"Kai."

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang menyukai satu lagu."

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Lagunya romantis dan sama sekali tidak berirama menghentak, janji jangan tertawa jika aku mengatakan lagu yang aku sukai ya?" wanti Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk yakin. "Ed Sheeran. _Thingking out Loud._ "

"Itu lagu yang sangat bagus, aku juga sering mendengarnya. Tarian di dalam video klipnya juga hebat selain itu permainan gitarnya juga hebat."

"Apa Kai bisa menari seperti itu?"

"Seperti Ed Sheeran?"

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk, padahal tentu saja di dalam benaknya ia ingin berkata bukan. Ia ingin Kai menari seperti bintang perempuan video klip itu dan dirinya yang menjadi si laki-laki.

"Aku rasa bisa," ucap Kai pelan.

"Apa menari itu harus selalu memakai musik yang menghentak ya Kai?"

"Tidak selalu, musik yang mengalun lembut juga bisa menjadi iringan menari, justru musik yang lembut bisa membuat si penari menghayati setiap gerakannya."

"Kalau Kai, suka musik seperti apa yang mengiringimu menari?"

"Tergantung suasana hatiku, _Hyung_ juga kan? Musik yang _Hyung_ dengar dan mainkan pasti berbeda setiap harinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapan Kai. Tak terasa obrolan santai itu membuat perjalanan menuju sekolah terasa begitu singkat. Libur musim panas tidak membuat sekolah sepenuhnya sepi, ada cukup banyak murid yang datang untuk memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah.

Keduanya langsung pergi menuju ruang _dance,_ tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Setelah pintu ruang tertutup, Chanyeol memilih duduk di pojok ruangan memperhatikan Kai. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Kai buat, terpesona, seolah semua udara dan dimensi menghilang, Kai telah menyeretnya ke dunia lain.

Dua jam kemudian Kai selesai dengan latihannya, ia bergegas mematikan musik, dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang menunggunya dengan setia. Kai mengambil handuk kecil dan botol minuman dari dalam ransel yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku _Hyung_." Ucap Kai tulus setelah menelan air minumnya.

 **Senyum yang tulus**. "Kau hebat Kai, aku belum pernah memperhatikanmu menari sampai akhir seperti hari ini. Kau sungguh hebat." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk Kai.

Wajah Kai terlihat memerah sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, namun, Chanyeol tidak ingin menggantungkan harapan terlalu tinggi. Bisa saja wajah memerah itu karena dia kelelahan. "Kai, kau mau pulang sekarang atau mau latihan lagi?"

"Pulang saja, aku sudah lelah."

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

 **Hilangkan sikap ragu-ragu**. Meski hanya sekejap dirinya harus berubah dan bersikap yakin, membutikan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang tepat untuk Kai bukan yang lain. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Kai, ayo makan sebelum pulang kau pasti lapar." Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati, mungkinkah ajakananya untuk makan adalah sesuatu yang Kai butuhkan saat ini?

"Tentu _Hyung,_ aku lapar sekali." Ucap Kai antusias dan Chanyeol hampir saja melompat dan menari kegirangan, beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

 **Bahasa tubuh yang positif**. Saat berjalan dengan Kai, Chanyeol tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya atau membuat postur tubuh yang terlihat jelek, ia berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri. Sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan tips yang ia baca, penampilan fisik yang positif akan membawa situasi yang positif pula.

"Kau ingin makan apa Kai?"

"Apa saja yang penting ada ayam." Balas Kai kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kita pergi ke restoran cepat saji, aku yakin perutmu itu sudah tidak sabar minta diisi."

Kai mengangguk tanpa perlawanan, bisanya dia akan mengelak saat lapar namun saat ini sepertinya Kai bersikap lain. Chanyeol merasa semakin yakin bahwa tips yang ia baca membawa dirinya pada tahap yang lebih maju dari sekedar pengagum rahasia.

Sesampainya di restoran cepat saji Chanyeol meminta Kai mencari tempat duduk sedangkan dirinya pergi untuk memesan makanan. "Tolong bawa tasku." Kai menerima uluran tas milik Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Saya meminta tambahan ayam." Ucap Chanyeol kepada pelayan perempuan di hadapannya, si pelayan mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol, sambil menunggu pesanannya siap ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari tahu dimana kursi yang dipilih Kai.

 **Tidak terlalu cepat**. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengingat-ingat isi tips yang ia baca. Pendekatan yang terlalu cepat justru membuat tidak nyaman, perlahan namun pasti, buat dia nyaman dan percaya.

"Silakan pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol membawa makanan yang ia pesan dalam satu nampan untuk mempermudah proses, ia berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya dan Kai.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Kai tertahan sambil membantu Chanyeol menurunkan semua makanan dari dalam nampan ke atas meja. "Seharusnya _Hyung_ memanggilku jika butuh bantuan."

"Tidak masalah Kai."

Kai terdiam selama beberapa saat mengatami makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Kenapa Kai? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan, _Hyung_ meminta tambahan ayam untukku?"

"Ya, kau sangat menyukai ayam dan sedang sangat lapar." balas Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol _Hyung_."

"Tidak masalah, ayo makan."

 **Pertahankan kontak mata.** Kontak mata penting untuk menarik perhatian namun kontak mata harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai memandang dengan tatapan membunuh atau mengintimidasi, hasilnya akan berbeda dari harapan.

"Kai." Panggil Chanyeol menarik perhatian Kai yang tengah sibuk makan. Kai mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa makanannya enak?"

"Iya."

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Kai?"

"Pulang, mandi, tidur, aku rasa hanya itu yang akan aku lakukan untuk hari ini _Hyung_."

"Baiklah." Balas Chanyeol kemudian memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu apa _Hyung_ punya waktu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya kemudian ia mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja Jongin." Ucapnya mantap. **Pendengar yang baik,** __termasuk dalam tips pendekatan.

" _Hyung_ tidak sibuk kan?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu tenang saja."

Kai tersenyum simpul kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. " _Hyung_ aku ingin berhenti menari."

"Kenapa?" meski terkejut Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap menjaga nada suaranya untuk memberi rasa nyaman kepada Kai.

"Ya, aku hanya merasa—aku harus mencari hal lain yang lebih serius saja _Hyung_."

"Kau menari dengan sangat serius dan aku rasa Kai juga sangat menikmatinya."

Kai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Ya, tapi aku rasa bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh ayah dan ibuku."

"Kai," ucap Chanyeol memandang lurus ke dalam kedua mata kelam Kai. "Aku percaya dengan Kai, jangan menyerah ya, memang berat rasanya tapi tidak mengikuti impian akan membawa penyesalan yang sangat besar di masa depan. Lakukan, dan nikmati apa yang kau inginkan. Aku percaya."

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Chanyeol melihat kedua mata Kai yang mulai sembab, namun sekali lagi dia tidak ingin menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi. Mungkin, mata sembab karena saos ayam yang pedas.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, ia tidak boleh lagi gelisah di hadapan Kai sesuai dengan anjuran tips yang ia baca. **Jangan gelisah,** kalimat yang sudah ia ingat di luar kepala.

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Kai," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara rendah dan ramah, Kai mendongak dan tersenyum selama beberap detik. Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan kasar, bukankah ini langkah lain yang harus ia lakukan sesuai dengan tips. **Meringankan nada suara,** namun tanggapan Kai terlihat biasa saja, Chanyel menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kai, saosmu belepotan." Chanyeol menarik dua lembar tisu, sebenarnya ia bermaksud untuk mengelap sudut bibir Kai namun ia teringat akan tips yang ia baca. **Menghormati batas kenyamanannya** , mungkin saja Kai tidak suka dengan kontak fisik. Chanyeol menyerahkan dua lembar tisu di tangannya kepada Kai. "Bersihkan sudut bibirmu."

"Kai, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar ya."

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepala karena mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah ayam. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas sebelum bergegas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju toilet.

Kai terkejut mendengar alarm ponsel yang lupa ia atur ulang, tidak ingin membuat pengunjung lain merasa tidak nyaman dengan tergesa dia meraih ranselnya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ah!" pekik Kai tertahan saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol ransel milik Chanyeol yang tadi ia bawakan.

Kai mendesah pelan mematikan alarm ponsel, kemudian dia berjongkok untuk memasukkan beberapa barang milik Chanyeol yang terlempar keluar. Kai tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menaruh ransel Chanyeol ke tempat semula.

Chanyeol menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin, semua tips sudah ia laksanakan dan dirinya sudah mencoba mendekati Kai dengan berbagai cara semenjak setahun terakhir, ia juga yakin bahwa Kai tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. "Ayo kau pasti bisa, sebelum dia diambil orang." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tidak peduli dengan lirikan aneh yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat, ia mengangguk yakin kemudian dengan langkah mantap iapun pergi dari toilet untuk melaksankan misi pentingnya sejak setahun terakhir.

Sepertinya Kai sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya saat dirinya hampir mendekati meja, Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan kasar, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Sungguh ini lebih menakutkan dibanding lupa mengerjakan tugas Matematika.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Kai antusias, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, habiskan makananmu _Hyung_."

"Aku sudah cukup kenyang." Kai mengerutkan kening tentu saja seorang Chanyeol yang menyisakan makanannya itu tidak biasa. "Aku sudah kenyang Kai." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Ayo pulang sekarang, kau pasti sudah lelah."

"Baik." Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan menyerahkan ransel milik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Kai."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, pelan, tidak tergesa, menikmati siang musim panas yang tenang dengan lindungan pepohonan. "Setelah lulus apa rencana _Hyung_?"

"Hmmm, aku ya, aku sangat suka musik aku ingin mewujudkan impianku menjadi penyanyi. Kai sendiri?"

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah aku masih bingung, lagipula aku masih punya waktu satu tahun untuk memikirkannya."

"Kau ini," gerutu Chanyeol dengan gemas tangan kirinya mengusak puncak kepala Kai melupakan tips yang ia, baca. "Ah maaf Kai."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengacak rambutmu, mungkin kau tidak menyukainya."

" _Hyung_ kan sudah sering melakukannya." Balas Kai sambil menyikut pelan rusuk kisi Chanyeol. "Ternyata _Hyung_ suka membaca majalah ya?"

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku melihat sobekan majalah, tidak sengaja sih saat aku menyenggol ranselmu." Kai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang menusuk. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihat isi ranselmu."

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, ia kelabakan, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud memandang dengan cara menusuk seperti itu. Hanya saja otaknya sedang tidak berkerja dengan fokus karena tertangkap basah oleh Kai. "Ah tidak perlu meminta maaf aku tidak marah kok, aku sedang memikirkan hal lain." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa _Hyung_ memiliki sobekan tips mendekati cowok atau cewek idaman, kau menyukai seseorang ya?" hardik Kai menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Sudah lama tapi aku belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakannya."

"Kenapa menunggu lama-lama bagaimana jika dia diambil orang? Aku yakin dia pasti mau denganmu _Hyung_. Semangat ya."

Chanyeol melirik takut-takut kepada Kai. "Hmmm, Kai sendiri apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia."

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya kecewa. "Orang itu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki tempat istimewa di hatimu. Cepat utarakan perasaanmu."

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Dia terlalu sempurna, terlalu banyak penggemar, aku takut."

Chanyeol menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dan berpisah. Ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai lembab karena keringat, ini adalah saat paling menegangkan. Perlahan tangan kiri Chanyeol meraih tangan Kai, menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Kai menoleh terlihat bingung namun tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. "Kai." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Kai masih melempar tatapan bingung, raut wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. "Aku menyukaimu, orang yang aku sukai itu Kai. Sudah lama sekali sejak setahun terakhir."

"Tips itu kau baca untuk mendekatiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu melupakan tips yang ia baca untuk selalu mempergunakan bahasa tubuh yang positif. Ia benar-benar malu dan sekarang cintanya mungkin akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tipsnya payah." Ucapan Kai benar-benar menohok, perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena terkejut. "Tidak perlu percaya dan membaca tips payah seperti itu _Hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan kedua mata bulatnya. " _Hyung_ sudah melakukan banyak hal yang lebih hebat dari tips payah itu." sambung Kai, ia tersenyum lebar namun Chanyeol masih terkejut, masih kebingungan.

CUUPP! Kai mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi kiri Chanyeol kemudian berlari pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempat. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak menuju pipinya, menyentuhnya perlahan sementara otaknya mulai memproses semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"Kai—menciumku, apa dia menerima cintaku? Kai menciumku?!" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Aku harus bertanya pada kakakku tentang ini!" pekiknya tertahan kemudian iapun berlari menuju rumahnya secepat mungkin.

 **END**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian membaca tulisan aneh saya, sampai jumpa hehehe


End file.
